La primera clariana
by cafuneharry
Summary: La Caja subió igual que todos los meses con un nuevo verducho, pero aquella vez el recién llegado fue una chica que tan solo con cuatro palabras le dio la vuelta a la vida en el Claro. 'Todo va a cambiar.' Marie tiene que aprender a convivir con chicos que la odian y también con uno que le ama.
1. Chapter 1

El ruido continuo del ascensor balanceándose provocó que la chica se despertara sobresaltada. Al abrir los ojos se sintió desorientada sin saber donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta allí. No podía pensar en lo que había ocurrido antes de despertarse ni en ninguna otra cosa. Tosió descubriendo un amargo sabor en su boca. Tenía imágenes en su cabeza que parecían muy lejanas como si fueran recuerdos pero no suyos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada cuando centró más su vista y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Le dio un golpe a una de las paredes que le rodeaban y el ascensor se movió hacia un lado consiguiendo que se asustara aún más. Entonces se rodeó las piernas con sus brazos intentando calmarse pero la cosa solo fue a peor.

No podía acordarse de nada, ni siquiera de su nombre. ¿Cómo podía alguien olvidar su nombre?

Unas chispas estallaron en uno de los cables que podía ver a través de la rejilla del ascensor y este se empezó a mover. La chica ahogó un grito mientras apoyaba sus brazos en las paredes, en un intento desesperado de aferrarse a algo, preguntándose a dónde demonios estaría subiendo.

¿Era mejor salir de allí o quedarse dentro?

La enorme caja metálica se detuvo soltando un chirrido estridente y las compuertas superiores se abrieron. La luz del día, que en ese momento fue cegadora, hizo que la chica tuviera que taparse la cara para ver. Entreabrió los ojos pero no consiguió distinguir nada, solo escuchaba a alguien hablar. Primero sonaron risas a lo lejos y después las voces se hicieron más claras.

— ¡Chuck, vas a dejar de ser el verducho! —gritó la voz de un chico.

Los comentarios no se apagaban. ¿Quiénes eran las personas que estaba escuchando? ¿Y qué era un verducho?

El ascensor rebotó cuando alguien saltó dentro de él.

— ¿Piensas salir algún día? —preguntó mientras posaba sus pies.

Ella alzó la cabeza que había tenido agachada hasta el momento y se encontró con un chico alto, delgado, con el pelo rubio. Estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de que era una chica. Él abrió la boca cuando la vio con claridad y alzó las cejas ligeramente.

—No puede ser... —murmuró.

Parecía desconcertado.

— ¿Qué clonc estás haciendo con el verducho, Newt? —reclamó otro chico que se encontraba fuera.

Newt, así se llamaba. Se pasó la mano por el pelo sin saber hacia dónde mirar.

—Es una chica. —contestó con firmeza.

La recién llegada se removió, todavía tirada en el ascensor. Un montón de chicos se asomaron a mirar la escena.

Ella notó que se ponía más nerviosa, se pasó la mano por la frente limpiándose un sudor casi frío. Newt giró la cabeza en ese momento y puso una mueca.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Se acercó a la chica e intentó cogerle por la muñeca pero ella apartó su mano, asustada. Estaba temblando. No entendía a lo que se refería.

—Mira… —comenzó él intentando parecer más amigable. —Sé que lo estás pasando mal, créeme, yo también estuve en ese trasto sin ningún recuerdo pero no voy a hacerte daño.

Sus palabras hicieron que la chica tuviera aún más preguntas, ¿todos habían llegado de la misma forma?

Se levantó respirando pesadamente y decidió confiar en él. Quería respuestas, las necesitaba. Newt volvió a mirar su brazo y entonces ella también lo hizo. En grandes letras negras tenía escrito:

**TODO VA A CAMBIAR.**

Dio un respingo y se soltó del chico, aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Salió del ascensor con torpeza siguiendo a Newt que apartaba a los chicos a su paso. A su alrededor se extendía una gran llanura, al menos hasta donde alcanzaban sus ojos. Seguía con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar a nadie a los ojos. Ver tanto paisaje verde la tenía descolocada quizás nunca había visto un campo así. No vio a ninguna chica a su alrededor y se sintió peor. No sabía si en su antigua vida había tenido algún amigo pero seguro que no había sido un chico. No se sintió cómoda alrededor de ellos ya que todos estaban mirándola. Para aquellos la sorpresa había pasado con rapidez y se dedicaban a hacer comentarios sobre ella.

—Si esos cabrones de los creadores planeaban mandar a una chica al menos podía haber sido una más guapa. —Se burló uno.

Ella se dio la vuelta sintiendo una sensación de rabia que no había esperado experimentar pero no dijo nada, no le convenía ser enemiga de nadie cuando aún no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Newt lo escuchó y se paró en seco.

—Cierra la fuca boca si no quieres problemas, Gally.

El chico al que había amenazado se calló al momento y ella se dio cuenta de que Newt debía de ser alguien importante. Cuando ya se habían alejado un poco del grupo dirigiéndose a un edificio hecho de madera, la chica se atrevió a hablar por primera vez.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Ni siquiera recordaba el sonido de su propia voz.

—Tengo que llevarte con Alby — contestó sin volverse.-Él es el líder.

El edificio al que Newt se dirigía sin aminorar la marcha era bastante elemental. Todo era madera y ni siquiera disponían de puertas, solo cortinas que hacían su función. El chico asomó su cabeza apartando una lona blanca.

—Alby, tenemos un problema. Uno muy grande—se giró y miró a la chica, después murmuró —Bueno, quizás no tanto.

Ella siguió parada detrás de Newt con los puños cerrados esperando una respuesta. La cortina se descorrió y un joven de piel oscura apareció tras ella. Podía tener dos o tres años más que el resto de los muchachos.

—Ha venido con la caja—siguió explicando Newt. —Mira lo que lleva escrito.

Alby se acercó a la chica con el ceño fruncido. No estaba enfadado ni tampoco Newt pero a los dos les asustaba su llegada. Era algo que nunca había pasado y por tanto tenían que temerlo no eran idiotas como el resto de pingajos a los que solo se le había ocurrido pensar en ella como otra cualquier. A ambos se les pasó por la cabeza que al igual que decía la frase en su brazo todo iba a cambiar.

— ¿Te has escrito tú esto? — le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza y contestó con un hilo de voz.

—N-no lo sé…

Se mordió el labio intentando reprimirse o se pondría a llorar allí mismo.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Alby no tenía mucha intención de responder a sus preguntas en aquel momento. Ya había tenido bastantes emociones por un día.

—Tendrás tus respuestas mañana—contestó.

—Venga, Alby—intervino Newt—La pingaja está muerta de miedo, ¿no lo ves?

La chica agradeció por dentro que Newt le apremiara a hablar. Alby suspiró.

—Esto es el Claro y lo que vas a oír en unos minutos son las puertas—dijo él dando la conversación por zanjada.

Ya había dicho todo lo que debía saber hasta el momento.

— ¿Las puertas de qué? —siguió ella.

Alby le dirigió una mirada y la chica se dio cuenta de que había sido suficiente, no iba a hablar más.

—Todo a su momento verducha—le dijo Newt sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

La cena en el Claro fue la peor parte del día para la recién llegada. Se encontró rodeada de adolescentes, que después de haber comido lo necesario, se entretenían peleándose y metiéndose los unos con los otros. El nudo que tenía en el estómago no había desaparecido después de comer y aún sentía que debía estar alerta. No se podía fiar de ellos.

Todos se habían reunido alrededor de una hoguera menos ella, que se había quedado sentada apoyada en un árbol, observándolos. Casi deseaba estar allí sintiendo el calor de las brasas y no la suave brisa que se levantaba haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento vio a Newt acercándose a ella con una chaqueta en la mano que desde ese momento tendría una nueva dueña.

— No queremos que te mueras por culpa del frío en tu primer día, verducha— le dijo tendiéndole la prenda.

— Gracias— le contestó ella.

Si hubiera tenido ánimos para sonreírle lo habría hecho. Newt se sentó a su lado y la chica se sintió un poco menos sola.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó el rubio interesado.

— Asustada— murmuró ella jugando con las mangas de la chaqueta. — Triste.

Newt hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— A todos nos pasa cuando llegamos pero al final te acostumbras.

Ella pensó que sólo quería volver a su casa, con su familia, si es que alguna vez había tenido una.

— Estoy cansada— comentó.

Quería irse a dormir y llorar en paz pero tenía la sensación de que aquellos chicos lo compartían todo y no iba a ser sencillo hacerlo rodeada de tíos.

— Puedes irte a la cama— le dijo Newt. — Dormimos todos juntos así que es mejor que te vayas ahora si quieres estar tranquila.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Se sacudió un poco los pantalones que estaban llenos de hierba, de estar sentada en el suelo.

— Según entras hay dos zonas, a la derecha todas las camas están ocupadas así que vete a la izquierda— le explicó Newt. — Escoge una cama del fondo.

— Está bien— le contestó ella dispuesta a marcharse.

— Y verducha— añadió él. — No llores esta noche si no quieres que algún gilipullo se ría de ti. Lo digo por experiencia.

Ella le agradeció el consejo y se marchó. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo en general. Estaba casi segura de que la habían drogado antes de meterla en el ascensor. No le costó mucho distinguir las camas que estaban ocupadas de las que no, la mayoría tenían nombres escritos en la madera o ropa tirada encima. Se quedó en una que estaba al fondo, la más alejada del resto, esperando que nadie la molestara.

No tardó nada en dormirse pero lo que sí le costó fue contener las lágrimas pero tenía que ser fuerte. Si iba a estar rodeada de chicos una buena temporada no podía dejar que se burlaran de ella.

* * *

La parte buena vino cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente zarandeada por Alby, que llevaba un buen rato intentando que se levantara.

— Hay que ver como duermes, verducha— se quejó cuando esta se despertó. — ¿Estás lista para las respuestas que tanto querías?

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó. Había tenido un sueño que no podía recordar pero tenía una frase metida en la cabeza.

_"No puedes sacarlos, Marie."_

Oyó a Alby decirle que la esperaba fuera pero no se molestó en contestar, estaba bastante confundida. Se frotó las sienes intentando aclarar sus ideas pero no conseguía acordarse de nada más. ¿A quién tenía que sacar? ¿Y de dónde? Nada de lo que le estaba pasando tenía sentido.

Se quitó la chaqueta de Newt que le había resultado más que útil la noche anterior dado que no tenían mantas de sobra. De todas formas, no parecía que hiciera mucho frío en el Claro. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y la ropa hecha un asco y pensó que tenía que darse una ducha pronto. Cuando salió se encontró a Alby esperándola con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Ya te has acordado de cómo te llamas? — le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

— Marie.

Alby comenzó a andar.

— Será lo único que tengas de tu anterior vida— le explicó. — Todos llegamos aquí en la Caja, sin recuerdos solo con nuestro nombre.

— ¿Nadie se ha acordado de algo más? — preguntó ella.

Alby negó con la cabeza.

— Ojalá alguien pudiera, verducha— se lamentó él. — Pero así son las cosas.

Todas las esperanzas de Marie se desvanecieron; por un momento había pensado que si sabía su nombre podría recordar otras cosas con el tiempo.

— Tengo algunos asuntos que atender ahora— le dijo Alby. — Pero Newt puede explicarte un poco como va esto. Seguro que a estas horas estará desayunando en la Hacienda, además a ti tampoco te irá mal comer algo.

Tal y como Alby le había dicho, encontró a Newt comiendo junto con otros chicos.

— Pensábamos que no te levantarías nunca— le dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a su bocadillo. — Te estaba esperando, ¿quieres comer algo?

— Sí, por favor.

Newt dio una voz y otro chico apareció. Marie seguía parada, aún no sabía cómo moverse con todo el mundo mirándola.

—Eh, Fritanga prepárale algo a la verducha— después se dirigió a ella. — Puedes sentarte, no vamos a comerte.

La chica notó que se ponía roja de la vergüenza y se aproximó hasta la silla que había a su lado.

— Mi nombre es Marie— murmuró ella sin mirarle. — No verducha.

No fue un reproche ni tampoco se lo dijo de malas maneras. Era demasiado tímida como para atreverse a levantarle la voz a alguien que no conocía.

— ¿Ya te has acordado? —se sorprendió él. —Esa es una buena noticia, algunos verduchos tardan días en saberlo.

Marie no dijo nada, no era una buena noticia para ella. Saber que todos los que estaban allí desconocían cómo habían llegado no la había animado, es más, se había sentido aún más miserable. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y dejó que sus pensamientos la invadieran hasta que un bocadillo igual que el de Newt apareció. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que se lo terminó. Después de que los dos acabaron de desayunar, se quedaron en medio del Claro y Newt le empezó a explicar cómo se dividía el lugar. Marie lo escuchaba con atención ya que así podía distraerse de la tristeza que sentía.

—Tenemos la Hacienda, donde Fritanga cocina como ya sabes. Además en la parte de arriba están los mediqueros que básicamente se ocupan de vendar a los corredores.

— ¿Corredores? —le interrumpió ella.

Newt sonrió.

—No tengas prisa, verducha. Ya llegaremos a eso más tarde—se frotó las manos y le indicó otro lugar. —Allí está la Casa de la Sangre que es donde matan a los animales, aunque no creo que vayas a pasar mucho tiempo por ahí.

Marie arrugó la nariz, no tenía pensado dedicar el resto de sus días en el Claro despedazando animales.

—Después están los Huertos donde cultivamos nuestros alimentos. Todo lo que tenemos lo hemos hecho nosotros y lo que nos falta nos lo traen en la Caja en la que llegaste. Todos los meses aparece un nuevo verducho, esta vez tú.

Ella dio un vistazo alrededor y pensó que faltaba algo por explicar.

— ¿Y qué pasa con las puertas? ¿Y los corredores?

Newt suspiró.

—Ya veo que no se te pasa ni una, verducha. Mira, tenemos una norma muy importante, y esa es no cruzar las puertas. Dan al laberinto y es muy peligroso estar dentro, ¿entiendes? Solo los corredores pueden entrar.

Marie se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido. _Un laberinto._

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo ella con rabia. — ¿Estamos atrapados dentro de un maldito laberinto?

Newt no contestó, no había nada que pudiera decir para animarla. Habían buscado una salida durante tres años sin ningún resultado. Marie no pudo aguantarse más. La impotencia que sentía hizo que las piernas se le doblasen, y se quedó en cuclillas con la cara enterrada en las manos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban al ritmo de su llanto. Se sintió débil. Y sola.

— ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto? —se lamentó dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Nada. No había hecho absolutamente nada.

Newt, que había considerado marcharse y dejarla a sola con sus pensamientos, se quedó a su lado. Pensó que a él le hubiera gustado tener alguien en quien confiar cuando había llegado al Claro. A nadie le gustaba estar solo y además la chica lo tenía complicado entre tanto pingajo. Se agachó y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros. Marie le miró con los ojos llorosos y él dijo:

—Todo irá a mejor, ya lo verás.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa aunque no se lo creyó.

Y él tampoco.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo primero de todo muchas gracias por haber seguido este fic que ya he visto que varios me seguís. Quería aclarar que voy a añadir algunas cosas que pusieron en la película como la escena de la hoguera porque me gustó, simplemente. Además he puesto como si tuvieron distintos edificios no solo la Hacienda donde se supone que comían, dormían, tenían los baños etc. Se supone que a Gally NO le han picado los laceradores.**

**Espero que os esté gustando, espero vuestros reviews 3**


End file.
